Availed
by breakVolpe
Summary: A darkness is discovered in the hills of a banal subdivision. Can a girl with PSTD, her ardent significant other, and other fool-hardy citizens of North Branch survive the onslaught of the horror that was awoken?
1. Prologue

_There was a flash of light, the squeal of tires, and suddenly Alice's world was crumpling in. Before she could scream, cry out, or even breathe, the car flipped and skidded on its side with a deafening metallic screech. A moment of silence passed; there was only darkness. Alice scrunched her eyes open, peering apprehensively through her matted hair. The driver, her grand, magnanimous paladin hadn't stirred an inch. There was bloody glass everywhere, shards and splinters, and suddenly, the world seemed to regain motion. There were screams, car horns and blurred figures moving about. She felt a warm darkness seeping over, and streaking down her face. After what felt like an eternity, someone finally broke through, and called to her through the from the missing window pane. She couldn't understand the voice, but with the last bit of strength she could muster before unconscious took hold was a simple plea:_

"_I want to live"_


	2. Oh Joyous Monotony

_Chapter 1_

_3 months, 15 days, and some random assortment of hours and minutes later:_

The alarm clock wailed and Alice jumped, then clambered out of bed with a groan.

Loud noises still made her uncomfortable, even alarm clocks.

She didn't try to think of how long ago the accident had been, but the stupid PSTD always had her wondering. As if she needed an actual, diagnosable complex now. The horrendously annoying alarm clock was still tolling raucously by her bed stand. She aimed blindly for the loathed device. Now all there was to hope for would be that the remaining months, days, hours, and minutes left of the pubescent torture chamber also known as high school would pass with as little paranoia as possible in its mundane setting. That made the images start again. The lights and screams flickered behind her eyelids. Mentally, she screamed at herself. She was doing it again.

There was a long walk to school. All those years of growing up, she'd always looked forward to driving, but ever since the accident, and the installment of a sky-high parking fee, those dreams had been shattered.

The day passed in a blur once school started, following the same monotony:

English Lit, Calc, Biology, French, Gym_nausium_, brief respite of mind droning lull aka study hall, European History, Computer Science, Art, and then finally freedom.

As usual, she gleefully joined the post-school group. There was Eddie, Cate, Rachel-the extra appendage of the currently missing John, and Liam, the greatest part of her day.

"Erik was just here. He wanted your History notes from last Monday," stated Cate nonchalantly.

"Thank God Booger left", chimed Eddie.

" I asked you not to call him that!"

"He only came over here so he could talk to you. And you'd call him names too if you saw the way he looks at you-like you're a piece of meat. Who would think the dandruff laden dweeb would even have the nerve?"

"He does _not_ look at me like a piece of _meat_. Who would think you'd have the nerve to be such a jealous little dick?"

"children," cursed Rachel, barely audible.

"Oh, look who's talking, sophomore!" laughed Alice.

"Shut up, I'm just as mature as you guys."

"Can we just walk home?" pleaded Liam.

Many times over the long walks home, everyone in the gang had pondered on many times of the curiosity of the sad existence of their town North Branch. It was all but secluded from the rest of society, with the exception of a few farmhouses and outlying subdivisions on the horizon, slowly growing out like amoebas towards the tiny civilization. The empty construction pits that occupied the vast stretches of farm field almost looked like massive graves.

But this time, Eddie just continued to gripe over Erik's attentions to Cate while the others watched, amused.

"I just don't see if he really wanted Alice's notes, why he didn't just ask her in class? Probably just wanted to wait till you were around!" he cried.

"Just let it go," sighed Liam, " Erik's having a hard time. His dad's been drinking again. It probably slipped his mind in class. You know how boring Calc can get. Have you ever seen what Alice's notes look like?"

"No," he snickered, "Why have you?"

With an awkward silence hanging in the air, Liam quickly changed the subject to atone for his previous statement.

"So, I hear Derek is having another party this Saturday. Open invite. Anyone want to come?"

"Derik Avin?" acquisitioned Alice, trying to sound indifferent.

"Oh, _come on _Alice, how can you not like Derek. He's like awesome," whined Rachel. "It it has to do with that stupid accident, why don't you just say so."

"Rachel, please be quiet," sighed Cate.

"No, it's ok. I'll go." whispered Alice.

Alice looked at Liam, a bit concerned. He was looking down at his feet with a frown. It was common knowledge that it was partially Derek's fault for Alice almost dying last summer. But Liam still blamed himself that he couldn't have helped. And to him, that was just as bad. The short remainder of the walk consisted solely of excitement of the party, and admonishing Rachel about mentioning things that she didn't fully understand, but Alice stayed quite and pretended not to hear.

"So, Derek invited her to this concert in the city with a couple of friends, and everything was fine. But afterwards, one of his buddies was more than a little drunk, and well…he took her out back, and tried to put a move on. Stuff escalated and he tried to rape her. She freaked and ran away. She was really upset, but she ended up calling Liam to come get her. Long story short, he tried, but didn't make it."

"What happened, why didn't Liam come?"

"Simple thing; his car ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere. He was in such a hurry that over the long drive he never checked to see if the car could make it on what was left in the tank. After waiting a good hour, she called her dad, and he sent a friend who was still in the area. She was picked up right away, but just outside the city, a drunk driver hit them and killed the driver. Liam tried to call once he got the tank filled, and someone at the hospital answered the call. It's a strain on everyone."

Alice looked up, and realized she had just walked a good couple blocks past her house.

"I'll see you guys later," she whispered, and ran to side door.

General Note:

I wrote this story based on a nightmare I had a year or so ago after watching a vampire horror film. Although it is in essence an original story, I guess subconsciously its based on that. All characters are original and I REALLY hope I'm not violating any copyright laws . Enjoy and Review..it means the world to us writers!!!


End file.
